


Rain

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #54  Rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Waiting for their contact in the rain, Illya glanced at Napoleon.  

‘Wonder why he is smiling?  I hate the rain.  It takes me back to my childhood alone and scared when it fell dirty from the sky and stinging with ash from burning buildings.  The frightening thunder bringing back memories of bombings and death.’ 

Looking at Illya, Napoleon wondered why he was frowning?  ‘I love the rain.  It takes me back to those lazy afternoons, runny carefree through the raindrops with friends.  The clean taste when caught on my tongue.  The thunder adding to our imaginary battles in faraway galaxies.’ 


End file.
